


count the ways on my two hands we could be friends

by Scolopendre



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: Personne ne connaît le nom du jumeau de Russell. Gardenia décide de le découvrir.
Traduction de la fic du même nom par MiniNephtys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).
  * A translation of [count the ways on my two hands we could be friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159323) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



Russell a un frère jumeau dont personne ne connaît le nom.

 

Enfin, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Les professeurs le connaissent – ils doivent le connaître, il doit être écrit sur les papiers officiels et les listes d'appel et tout ça. Mais ils finissent toujours par ne pas le dire à voix haute. Si ils ont besoin de l'appeler pour quoi que ce soit, ils l'appellent par son nom de famille, ou même par son numéro de place.

 

Gardenia a demandé à tous les employés à qui elle parle régulièrement comment s'appelait le jumeau de Russell. Personne ne lui a répondu clairement.

 

M. Dogma, professeur de SVT, dont le cours sur l'éducation sexuel avait consisté en un powerpoint formé de la page titre et d'une autre qui ne disait que « ne le faites pas » :

 

« Si il a choisi de garder son prénom secret, c'est sa décision. Tu peux lui demander si tu veux. »

 

M. Kantera, professeur de physique-chimie, dont l'attention qu'il porte aux tenues de sécurité des élèves n'est pas vraiment raccord avec la joie avec laquelle il parle des explosions que les mauvais ingrédients peuvent causer :

 

« Mmm, oui, celui-là. Quel était son nom déjà ? C'était pas… Cody ? Non, ça, c'est la sœur de Dogma… Toutes mes excuses, je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir. »

 

M. Tabasa, professeur d'anglais, dont le programme inclut la phrase «  J'étais supposé prendre « Sa Majesté des mouches » mais je n'ai jamais réussi à passer le moment où ils tuent le cochon » :

 

« Uh… J'ai un peu l'impression que s'il essaie de vous le cacher, il aimerait pas qu'un prof vende la mèche. Désolé, Gardenia. »

 

Mme Yue, professeure d'histoire, dont la petite taille la rendrait victime de plus d'une rumeur sur son âge si elle n'insistait pas gentiment sur le « madame » :

 

« Je suis désolée… Il m'a demandé de ne le dire à personne. »

 

M. Walter, professeur de math, dont l'intolérance stricte et la difficulté du sujet qu'il enseigne font de lui le professeur que la moitié des étudiants détestent :

 

« Tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours si tu restes là à gober les mouches. »

 

Mlle Yumi, professeure de sport, dont l'enthousiasme pour son travail et son désir de repousser les limites de tout le monde pourrait facilement faire d'elle le professeur que l'autre moitié des élèves détestent si elle n'avait pas une aussi bonne compréhension des limites de chacun :

 

« C'est pas à moi d'répéter les secrets des aut', même si y sont bizarres. Mais ça reste un bon petit. »

 

Mlle Fairia, conseillère d'orientation, dont le caractère super optimiste et énergique fait d'elle exactement le type de conseiller d'orientation à qui les élèves évitent de demander conseil :

 

« Je peux pas te le diiiiire ! Et puis, c'est plus amusant si c'est un mystère, non ? »

 

Mlle Mireille, infirmière, dont le crush évident sur le Principal M. Saxon fait que même les nouveaux parient sur quand elle va lui avouer son amour :

 

« C-ce serait pas plus simple de lui demander directement ? Et puis… il ne signe même pas les absences que je lui donne avec son nom… »

 

Même Raymond, le concierge, dont le langage désinvolte et/ou sa drague lourde énerve tout le monde à différent degré et qui s'entend assez bien avec tout les élèves pour les appeler à peu prés tous par leurs prénoms :

 

« J'sais pas. C'est pas comme si j'avais les listes d'appel comme les profs, t'sais ? Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime pas beaucoup. »

 

Le corps étudiant s'est collectivement décidé sur un nom pour le jumeau de Russell (enfin, un autre que « ce connard ») . Quand ils doivent parler de lui, ils l'appellent « l'Informateur ».

 

Une des rares choses sur lui dont tout le monde est certains c'est qu'il travaille pour le journal de l'école. Il ne signe jamais aucun de ses articles, mais si il y a quelque chose à la limite de ce qui est de bon goût dans un journal d'école, c'est son œuvre. Il ne fera pas une critique super positive de la pièce de l'école si elle était nulle, mais il glissera un commentaire sur les cookies vendues pour la récolte de fond si quelqu'un à attrapé la salmonelle à cause d'eux.

 

Il ne lève pas le doigt en cours, mais il connaît toujours la réponse à la question, donc la majorité des professeurs a arrêté de l'interroger. M. Walter est le seul qui continu – ils posent les questions les plus difficiles à l'Informateur dans l'espoir de le piéger un jour, et semble toujours sincèrement déçu quand il donne la bonne réponse.

 

Il n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Du moins, c'est ce que pense Gardenia. Oui, il rigole à des blagues franchement méchantes, et il ne parle presque jamais à qui que ce soit sauf Russell, mais il n'est qu'un lycéen. C'est pas comme si il se baladait en volant l'argent des autres ou en les poussant dans les casiers… enfin, de ce qu'elle sait. Il est juste bizarre et silencieux.

 

C'est décidé ! Elle va devenir son amie. Non seulement parce que ça le fera peut-être lui dire son nom un jour, mais aussi parce que comme ça elle aura un nouvel ami ! C'est le plan parfait.

 

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et de Russell un jour, au repas.

 

« Salut ! Je suis Gardenia, je suis dans certains de tes cours.

 

-On sait, dit l'Informateur.

 

-… Salut, dit Russell. Tu veux quelque chose ?

 

-Est-ce que je peux manger avec vous ? Demande-t-elle.

 

L'Informateur lève un sourcil.

 

-Désolé–

 

-Okay, dit Russell en même temps, tu peux t'asseoir là. »

 

Il reçoit un regard vaguement surpris de son frère, mais Gardenia s'assoit déjà à côté d'eux avec un « Merci ! » joyeux et ouvre son sac à repas, donc il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire à part supporter.

 

Première étape, « l'approche », complète. Début de la seconde étape maintenant.

 


End file.
